


流氓03（补）

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	流氓03（补）

车厢太挤，赖冠霖猩红着眼眶，不管不顾捞起裴珍映打摆子的双腿，扛在肩膀用五指细致地抚摸，游走之处都使劲揉捏，摁下青红。

裴珍映仰靠在车前抽屉盖上，后背或许已经压出塑料表面凹凸不平的纹路，泪眼婆娑企图使劲卷腹抬起上身，却看到赖冠霖与斯文外表截然不同的粗壮性器，因为沾满先前射出的白浊，在车厢顶昏黄小灯照耀下变得晶亮。

“呜…”

催情药迷了赖冠霖的情，可没迷住他的心，他看出裴珍映已经在两个多小时反复操干下筋疲力尽，从一开始破口大骂问候赖氏直系旁系所有亲属，到后来大概想起本来他就没爹没妈骂了没用改为“操赖冠霖”，信誓旦旦要把所有SM调教方式用个遍，绑着吊着骑着用所有人类开发过的姿势把赖冠霖日个透，后来就慢慢松口要谈条件，让地让夜总会让裴家老宅，一边咬牙忍不住溢出口的呻吟，一边丢出自己看得比命重的全部家当：“赖，赖冠霖…嗯哈…呜，我，我可以把裴氏…呜，把裴氏全…嗯啊…全给你！啊…放，放了我…”

赖冠霖的回答连裴珍映的唇边都没离开，含着那双红肿泛出血丝的唇瓣大力吸允，调情似的认真地回答：“裴家那点东西，可没它的小主人值钱…”

“我就要你…然后，天天操你，好么？”

裴珍映束手无策失神失智羞得啜泣加剧，耐不住紫红色肉棒打桩一样死命挞伐，中途破釜沉舟试图叫了几声“哥哥，好哥哥…我知道你生气了啊…你，你举…你很啊…很能举…呜不要…”连呻吟带喘，奶声奶气的。

结果赖冠霖射了，把裴珍映吻得死紧，裹住小孩的身子浑身紧绷地持续射精，不带套不抽出，肆无忌惮在裴珍映肠液迸发的小穴喷薄精液，在裴珍映以为结束时，半软的性器迅速硬了起来，就着原位塞入甬道更深的位置，药效和高潮带来的高热让赖冠霖烫手得像个火炉，被强制摁在他怀里的裴珍映刚哭出声响，声音就像本快要滑出穴口的精液一样，被赖冠霖不由分说悉数堵回出口。

裴珍映把下春药的秦怜怜在心里日了无数遍，又射过两次只能脱力倚在车前抽屉口，却没放下逃开的念头，努力伸出小手去抠他束缚在裴珍映膝盖的大掌。

赖冠霖微笑勾起唇角，视线没错开那双眼波氤氲的圆眸，略微放缓性器进出小穴的动作，就让裴珍映亲眼看着他俯身贴上那双反抗的小手，不由分说竟张口含了进去，在小奶狼懵住不知反应的时候，情色万分地把比他小一圈的五指添得湿漉漉，沾满他温热的口水，最后恋恋不舍地轻咬了下他中指的指尖，又在他手背上淡淡一吻。

“你真的很好吃，珍映…”

赖冠霖没给裴珍映思考的时间，双眼微眯转瞬加快频率，不断用力挺动腰腹，而且落点精准，每一下都让小家伙因无法抑制滑出口的呻吟懊悔羞耻，平日冷峻到表情甚少的双颊积晕出两片驼红，裴珍映恍惚着把所有疑问抛诸脑后，顺着快感指引起身，倚坐在不断进出他身体的流氓大腿根处，活像一艘在汪洋大海上颠簸的扁舟，包围在波浪滔天中心随时都会沉没。

同时裴珍映感觉胸口很重，似乎能亲眼看到自己的心在下沉，不断下沉，而且不知道要沉向何处。

“呜…轻！啊…轻点你…呜…”巨大性器蹭过敏感点，痉挛的快意驱散未知的不安。

裴珍映精致的眸子贴满要落不落的雾珠，旧泪风干成泪痕纵横在通红的小脸上，浑身失力只能乖乖被赖冠霖用双臂环在前胸，耳畔是赖冠霖节奏分明却带有几分压抑的低喘，裴珍映委屈着扁嘴，下秒狠命咬住赖冠霖暴露在他面前的肩膀。

那里的肌肉看起来并不夸张，却很有力，疼痛让原本被快感舒展的肌肉瞬间紧张，鲜血的腥味和越来越坚硬的口感，让裴珍映有股错觉，自己咬了石头一口，那个缝隙流出鲜血了。

会流血的石头…他被爱欲迷蒙的鹿眼越来越空洞，石头会流血的嘛…

赖冠霖微抖的肩头忽然平静，他抬起钳制在裴珍映大腿根处的手掌，轻柔地像抚摸孩子那般掠过裴珍映滚烫的脸颊，情绪复杂的双眸低垂着看那双有欲望有迷惑的眼睛，开口都带着高温与诱惑：“我就喜欢你这么倔强的样子，被操到身子软了，眼睛还是亮晶晶的，在骂我。”

穴口已经不堪重负火红一片，烫在赖冠霖大腿皮肤，透过相接的每个神经细胞激发脑海深处扭曲的毁坏欲，素来自持的人杀红了眼，放肆齿尖在细嫩光滑的赤裸躯体上啃咬，明目张胆留下痕迹。

赖冠霖嫉妒，他真的嫉妒，他们本来年龄相仿，生而为人，裴珍映像是自在地走在白日的暖阳下，而那些来自地狱的丑陋，却不可磨灭地印在他撕心裂肺痛过的每一寸，昭然刺目。

“呜呜！你，你他妈别干了！呜！…”

哭喊实在正中下怀，赖冠霖就是想听裴珍映哭喊，双手再度掐住小家伙意外很结实的大腿根，坏心眼地发狠在已经青紫纵横的皮肤上拧出两个鲜红的掌印，顺着股沟的细纹，将两掌覆盖到圆挺的臀瓣，轻而易举地抬起摁下，炙热涨爆的性器进得更深，迎着紧致的软肉故意鞭挞冲撞，他要裴珍映完完全全打开，收起所有棱角，就在他怀里，任他疼爱，无论多久。

“冠霖…冠霖…求你，求你不要呜呜…”

小腹处因泄过多次而泥泞不堪的裴珍映开口求饶，他记不清在这个酒味混上腥膻的狭小空间里，被干脆利落地插射了几回，快感堆积带来的疲惫翻涌快要把他折磨到疯掉。

他的神志消弭殆尽，更无心关怀赖冠霖清醒了没，纷至沓来濒死的快感顺着脊柱蔓延到四肢百骸，他只好撑着最后一丝力气，报复性地用指甲在赖冠霖后背上狠命一挖，“我操你妈”已经到了嘴边，却在这次和赖冠霖四目相对时噤了声。

今天他见到了很多个赖冠霖，流氓的赖冠霖，失控的赖冠霖，也难以置信地见到了另一个，不知道该怎么形容的赖冠霖。

那个一向流氓的无赖，轻轻抬起宽大的手掌，指尖落在他裴珍映从未有人触及过的胸口，轻柔地摩挲，顺着平滑的肌肉停驻在那枚挺立的红豆上，优雅地在乳晕上打起圈，拇指时不时会摁揉那点相思，就那样直白地望着被敏感激到红透的小脸，似乎是在收集他被羞辱时的每一个表情，愤怒的，憎恨的，妥协的，难过的，恐惧的，不安的，难耐的，兴奋的，享受的…

“珍映…”

裴珍映感觉那一瞬间，耳朵几乎被什么东西暴击到耳鸣，只有嗡嗡的回响。

下身的撞击没有间断，精液顺两人紧贴的腿缝弥漫到漆黑的真皮座椅上，黑白相间荼蘼暧昧，裴珍映既不敢看赖冠霖，也不敢看车内狼藉混杂的靡乱，下意识咬住下唇，把难掩的呻吟化作呜咽含在口腔。

“唔！”

裴珍映双唇一热，赖冠霖舌头不轻不重地徘徊舔舐他上齿咬住下唇的地方，他似乎刚反应过来这流氓是想让他松开牙关，不吝以最龌龊的心思揣度赖冠霖，他又一次拿出和那群莺莺燕燕调情的法子，为这场不甘不愿强迫出来的情事遮上缱绻的外罩。

赖冠霖的亲吻很缓，像米其林的大厨用舌尖上每一颗味蕾体味百般滋味一样，勾起裴珍映呆滞的齿纹，将唇瓣按照唇线细细描绘之后，寻着空隙去舔舐卷弄炙热的小舌，反复纠缠，反复品味。

赖冠霖倏地一个翻身，裴珍映被抱着摁在座椅上，几乎不知道什么时候椅背已经调节成可以完全容纳两人的角度，撑着手臂汗流浃背的人深深看了小家伙一眼，再度吻了上去，粗喘和呜咽声与身下水乳交融的节拍同样让人脸红心跳。

直到赖冠霖紧紧搂住裴珍映疾速朝敏感点抽插数十下，不知第几次将精液不容置椽射入颤抖哭喊的小可怜甬道尽头，他渐而眉目清明，伸手一下接一下拂过裴珍映的额头，发丝，擦去那些趟落的汗水，认真地看这张在爱欲中迷路的小脸。

赖冠霖再次俯下身子，余温未散的双唇轻啄裴珍映还失神微颤的嘴角，十指顺着纤若无骨的小臂，摩挲裴珍映十指的指节，指缝。

“你真甜。”

然后他伸出手，第一次握住裴珍映还微微翘起的嫩茎，无价珍宝一样细腻抚摸撸动，裴珍映在后穴高潮中甚至涣散，他感觉自己梦到，赖冠霖居然俯下身子，微笑着把他的羞耻含到口中，同时抬眼看他，那双眼睛那么…

那么温柔。

“啊…好…好舒服…”裴珍映含糊着呻吟，下身第一次在那么温软的地方畅游嬉戏，快感几乎要把他整个人从那处嫩茎吸出来，下意识挣扎舞动双腿，哭喊，“不要，不要…我要尿了，走开！…嗯啊…”

他更加笃定那是个梦了，他居然听到赖冠霖说“没事，尿吧”，尿完之后全身舒缓，眼皮重到合上之前，有个模糊的影子紧紧抱住了他，很暖…

很温柔。

***

晨光熹微穿过落地窗摇摆断接的缝隙，裴珍映从被海水包围无处可逃的噩梦中苏醒，发现自己依然在赖冠霖的怀抱中，下身依旧相连，频率只增不减。

“我？！”

操的前半个音被堵回唇齿，赖冠霖边吻边笑，虎牙都毫无防备露出唇外，一口接一口啄那张总出言不逊的小嘴，这番教训让本来就快虚脱的裴珍映一秒上火，士可杀不可辱，撑起手臂就想起身往床脚爬，大骂：“干了一夜你还他妈干？你十爷今天非杀了你不可！”

腹部的满胀感牵一发而动全身，突发头晕目眩都没劳烦赖冠霖动手，裴珍映自然随重力向后跌落，回到赖冠霖怀中原来那个位置，这一下让性器撞到最深处，让裴珍映措手不及溢出一个呻吟：“啊…”

“我让你睡了几小时，真做一夜对身体不好。这会儿刚开始，宝贝。”

药效早就消退的赖冠霖体温不再高烫，理智归位，却依然对霸占裴珍映乐此不疲，亲了亲委屈的小嘴揶揄：“昨天还说不要停，你不是也爽到了。”

这一吻发现怀里小家伙温度不对，笑容瞬间消散，把自己的下体从滚烫的穴内退出来将人抱起翻了个身，额头抵上额头，语气严肃：“你发烧了？”

反倒裴珍映气定神闲毫无精神地眨眨眼，嘲讽赖冠霖大惊小怪，猫哭耗子：“不就是发烧…咳…我死了才称你心意呢！”

赖冠霖面色僵硬地将唇抿成一线，一言不发翻身下床捡起西裤套在身上，从扔在墙角的西装里掏出手机，语调冷冽地不知道在给谁打电话。

裴珍映没心思猜，人为刀俎，在赖宅只能要杀要剐悉听尊便，想到这心里踏实不少，反而安安心心睡去，任由腿间汩汩流淌的浊液浸透身下墨蓝色绸缎床单。

彻底清醒已经是三天后，裴珍映中途迷迷瞪瞪醒过几次，落地窗帘遮光性很好，只有床脚的小夜灯亮着，漆黑的环境反而很好睡，赖冠霖的床也比他自己那张大，柔软的能把身子陷个坑出来，让他不自觉勾起唇角感觉比在裴家还舒服。

可让他糟心的也不止一处，偶尔会在不知白昼黑夜中，出现赖冠霖弯腰给他搭湿毛巾的幻觉，那个幻影会不辞辛苦为他擦身换衣，掖好被角，亲吻他吊针被固定的胶带，最后唇瓣回落到他嘴角，之后掀开另一边的被子，钻进来从背后搂住他，老老实实都不打呼噜。

但这是赖冠霖诶，幻觉也是赖冠霖的模样，反正跟赖冠霖有关，裴珍映就不爽，反复下决心等自己病好，一定回家带人把这个充满赖冠霖气息的鬼地方铲平。

再说了，那幻觉温柔到一点也不像赖冠霖本人，心骂任凭你装扮出胡子拉碴、眼眶猩红的可怜相，就是化成灰了，老子也能从一堆白粉里闻出他的臭味！

“怎么是你？”

真退烧痊愈的裴珍映撑起身子，圈起手轻咳两声，看见他可还不如看见那坨灰舒坦呢，连忙举目，四面环顾空荡荡的卧室，只好发问，“赖冠霖呢？”

听到裴珍映喊赖冠霖的名字，钱强有一刻僵硬，转瞬把手里的湿毛巾放回水盆，鞠躬没有抬头对上裴珍映的眸子，言语尊敬：“七爷去境外办急事，昨夜才走。他临行前要我转达，如果您在年会日前醒了，别忘记参会。”

“用他多事？”他这样是谁害的心里没点数么，裴珍映眼神嫌恶，视线却忍不住瞄着钱强下腹打转，凌逸有规矩，门内相斗是要有说法的，轻易决不能对自己人动手，自知理亏，裴珍映扁扁嘴，尴尬问，“伤好了？”

“已经好了，”钱强面色不虞依然语调清淡，“所以七爷吩咐我陪您去年会，保护您的安全。”

“七爷七爷，你再提他我耳朵都炸了！”裴珍映莫名烦躁挠挠后脑，随即摆摆手，“天天就知道七爷…行了行了你出去吧，我换衣服。”

钱强也不耽搁，鞠完躬抬脚就走，刚到门口就听见裴珍映叫住他，面上青青红红，好半天才不情不愿支支吾吾问：“那个…赖冠霖出境…是，去哪了啊？”

“缅甸。”钱强眸子一暗，“七爷说如果您问，就如实告诉您。

您…关心他？”

裴珍映一下从床上蹦起来，赖冠霖的睡裤过长让他差点绊倒，下意识双臂环抱保持平衡，声音难得拔高了好几个音调：“谁关心他了！我就是看他死在哪儿我好给他收尸！”

钱强捏紧拳头没在言语离开房间，裴珍映这才有些情绪抽离怅然若失，坐回床边摩挲睡衣袖口发呆。

那时候裴珍映也不知道，原来一语成谶真的会让人悔不当初。


End file.
